A Foxxy Confusion
by TayTa1895
Summary: Set the day after the end of "Time Will Tell". Castle is home, writing, and Beckett is at the Precinct doing paperwork, at least until she gets a surprise visit by our favorite witch.


**Author's Note: **

**So, I have been listening to Stevie Nicks for the past hour. This little idea came to my mind. Please, be gentle.**

Kate sat at her desk, flipping through her papers, her eyes every so often wandering over the note that the kid had written to Professor Wickfield. "No, it's not possible…" She mumbled to herself. She picked up, the now dry copy, again and looked at the photo they had in evidence. "It's just not possible."

"Ms. Beckett."

She dropped the note on her desk when she looked up. "Yes, Vanessa?"

The cop shifts on her feet. "Yes, um, this lady says that it is important that she speaks with just you. I didn't really know what to do."

Kate smiled, motioning to Castle's chair for the woman. "Please sit. Thank you, Vanessa. You did right."

The blonde sat gracefully, crossing her legs. "Hello, Detective Beckett. My name is Cordelia Foxx."

The prim woman holds out her gloved hand which Kate shakes politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Foxx. Now what can I help you with this morning?"

She seems to think this over a second before answering. "Well to be honest with you, I'm afraid you have met my son, and that I should apologize for his…confusing ways."

Kate studied over the woman for a minute, taking in her youthful appearance. "Miss, not to sound rude but, you seem a little young to be the mother of any of the men I come in contact with here."

Cordelia chuckled softly. "Does the name Simon Doyle sound familiar?"

Kate nearly chokes when she says this. "Miss, surely you are mistaken. Simon Doyle is a 38 year old man."

The woman smiles and nods. "Yes, he is. In his correct time. He had no business coming here and scaring you and your fiancé like that though. For that, I am sorry."

Taking a sip of her coffee, which was prepared by Castle before heading to work, Kate looks at Cordelia with a look of unsure distaste. "Ma'am, you will have to forgive me if I don't exactly believe you. Mr. Doyle could just as easily have found you on the street and asked you to come corroborate his story. I don't really understand why he would, since we caught our murderer, but maybe he gets some sick twist out of it. I don't know. Nor do I have time to care right now. For now…"

"Ms. Beckett, pardon my rudeness for interrupting, but do you really think that he would have chosen a woman who openly admitted, on live television, to being a witch as his partner in a hoax?" She could see the obvious doubt on Kate's face. "Look it up Ms. Beckett. Louisiana. I am headmistress to a coven down there. Now, I can apologize in twenty more years, if that would make you feel better. But for now, I'm afraid you only have my word to take. And that piece of paper you were studying so hard when I arrived. He told me everything Ms. Beckett." Cordelia stood, flattening out the creases in her dress when she did. "Now, I am afraid I must be getting back. Bit of a road trip ahead of me."

Kate stood as well, obviously shaken, but not quite convinced. "I'm sorry, just one more question. Why did you come here, if you knew I wouldn't believe you, to tell me something your 'son' had already told you I thought was false?"

Cordelia smiled and nodded her head, as if agreeing to something. "Good. Good. I'm glad he was right about how bright you were. Simon said that, and I quote, he was 'afraid that something had caused you to lose hope in the mysterious. To give up on the miraculous.' So I told him I could help. And I did. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to believe me, but you subconsciously already do. I just hope it fixed whatever he was afraid would happen in the future."

Kate nodded and smiled up at the woman. "Well thank you again for coming, and I hope you have a safe trip back to Louisiana."

Cordelia smiled, bowed her head to Kate, and then walked to away, toward the elevator.

Kate pulled out her cell phone and called Castle as soon Cordelia had entered the elevator and the doors closed.

"Hey, Kate. What's up? Miss me already?"

"Castle, you will never believe who I just met."


End file.
